I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric fan capable of being mounted on and about a shaft without severing the shaft. In particular, the invention relates to an electric fan drive to which fan blades may be attached that is capable of being mounted to the shaft of a typical patio umbrella in such a manner that the shaft passes through the central portion of the fan drive yet the umbrella is still easily raised and lowered.
In many areas of the world, large umbrellas are used in conjunction with tables for the purpose of providing shade while dining or drinking outdoors. Heat and/or insects often reduce significantly an individual's capacity to enjoy outdoor leisure activities.
This invention provides a cooling breeze which enhances one's ability to enjoy outdoor dining and drinking over a greater period of the year and provides additional advertising opportunities.
The uniqueness of this invention is that while it looks like an ordinary ceiling fan, it is designed in such a way that it can be fitted to most existing umbrella shafts, without removing the umbrella or cutting the shaft of the umbrella.
It is believed that commercial use of this invention will extend use of outdoor dining facilities at many restaurants and reduce the discomfort associated with hot, still air by adding a cooling breeze to each outdoor table.
Further, space on the housing of the invention may be used for product advertisement and identification.
II. Description of Related Art
Electric fans commonly use an electric motor with fan blades attached to the shaft of the rotor of the motor thus positioning the electric motor central to the fan blades.
Umbrella fans appear to commonly employ this same technique of construction requiring the fan motor to be mounted central to the umbrella shaft. This requires either extensive reworking of an existing umbrella to centrally mount a fan motor or a fan motor and umbrella must be constructed together.